<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unprompted Phone Call by tepidspongebath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845101">An Unprompted Phone Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath'>tepidspongebath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inksolation May 2020 [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(the logistics of joining are considered), Established Relationship, Gen, The Great British Bake Off References, warning for a covid-19 setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello, Greg. You needed Sherlock? Hang on, let me get him for you.”</p><p>“Hey, John. Nah, that’s all right. Just warn him to expect the CPS to be in touch. They need to clarify a thing or two from his statement about the Amberley case.”</p><p>“Amberley as in ‘Colourman896 on Instagram’ Amberley? I thought he confessed back in March.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inksolation May 2020 [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unprompted Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's not actually part of May's Inksolation, but I had a niggling little idea that wouldn't go away.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, Greg. You needed Sherlock? Hang on, let me get him for you.”</p><p>“Hey, John. Nah, that’s all right. Just warn him to expect the CPS to be in touch. They need to clarify a thing or two from his statement about the Amberley case.”</p><p>“Amberley as in ‘Colourman896 on Instagram’ Amberley? I thought he confessed back in March.”</p><p>“To bloody Sherlock Holmes, that’s the trouble. And he’s taken it back. You can bet his lawyer’s having a fucking field day with that.”</p><p>“Oh Jesus.”</p><p>“‘Oh Jesus’ is right. We need all the divine intervention we can get.”</p><p>“Will a recording help?”</p><p>“Oh, hi, Sherlock. You recorded that confession then? Why didn’t you tell us before?”</p><p>“You never asked, Glenn.”</p><p>“Sherlock!”</p><p>“And I assumed at least one of you would do your job.”</p><p>“Fuck me, so did I.”</p><p>“You’ll have it in five minutes.”</p><p>“<em>Thank you</em>. Mind you, the court case’ll still happen, but it’ll help. I saw John’s blog by the way. Who did those mug cakes?”</p><p>“That was Sherlock. He did fairy cakes too, but I didn’t see them.”</p><p>“Don’t mention the fairy cakes, John!”</p><p>“Fairy cakes, really? I could have helped you with that.”</p><p>“What do you mean <em>helped</em>?”</p><p>“I have kids, don’t I? And I take a batch round to the office sometimes. They tell me I should try out for <em>Bake Off</em>, but I know I’ll never make it past bread week. Now, Donovan, she makes a great Chelsea bun...”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah. I figure if her, me, and Anderson can fit into a trench coat, we might make it to week five. Maybe even the semifinals, if we find someone who’s good with pastry — did I say something wrong, John?”</p><p>“No, he’s fine, I think he just — oh no, he’s got the flour out again. That’s his third batch of bread today. I think he needs to work out his feelings on the dough.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A name was lifted from <em>The Adventure of the Retired Colourman</em>. </p><p>Stay safe out there, all of you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>